SALEP
by mingi
Summary: Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk secara perlahan. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga memukul pantat Eunhyuk yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari bagian tubuh Eunhyuk lainnya (?). SUMMARY MACAM APA INI? (Haehyuk couple/Rate M/BL/YAOI/MIND TO REVIEW?)


**SALEP**

**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast : Eunhyuk**

** Donghae**

** Kyuhyun**

**WARNING SE-WARNING-WARNING-NYA : **

**_NC GAGAL, VULGAR, KATA KASAR BIN KOTOR, YAOI, BL (MAYBE) EYD ANCUR, FF GATOT, DAN KEHINAAN LAINNYA._**

-Author POV-

Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan sambil memegangi pantatnya. Wajahnya meringis merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Seperti orang tua renta yang sedang encok, dia berusaha menuju ranjangnya. Tangannya yang halus dengan dihiasi jari-jari yang lentik, tengah menggapai knop pintu dan memutarnya. Merambat perlahan sambil berpegangan pada daun pintu, kemudian dinding sekitar kamar, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menggapai tepi ranjangnya. Dia tau, saat ini tubuhnya ingin langsung menghambur pada kasur empuk itu. Tapi, tidur telentang, untuk saat ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Akhirnya setelah sedikit berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidur tengkurap.

Ternyata, tidur dengan posisi seperti itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk nyaman, ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa area bawah tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Perih. Nyeri. Dan entah kata apa lagi yang dapat menggambarkannya. Eunhyuk sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, sehingga nampaklah seakan dia sedang menungging. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke bantal, sambil sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal biasa yang dia lakukan ketika menahan sakit, atau menahan hal lainnya (?). Di saat yang sangat tidak tepat itulah, tiba-tiba pintu yang tadinya dia tutup, meski tidak dikunci, dibanting dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Eunhyuk sempat tersentak, namun tak benar-benar terkejut. Dia terlalu tau siapa tersangka utama yang bisa melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu. Dengan kata lain dia sudah terbiasa. Ya, karna tersangka utama tersebut adalah _roommate_-nya sendiri. Sang _roommate _yang tadinya masuk dengan membabi buta, kini sedang terpaku menatap Eunhyuk , tepatnya menatap posisi Eunhyuk sekarang. Dahinya mulai mengernyit, dan alisnya dipertemukan.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanyanya dengan nada seolah berkata 'Kau makhluk macam apa?' Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Eunhyuk yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Lagipula, Eunhyuk terlalu malas menanggapi _roommate-_nya tersebut.

Jangan tanya bagaimana hubungan kedua insan tersebut. Tapi, jika kalian memang ingin tau, baiklah akan sedikit kuceritakan. Saat ini mereka sedang menganyam pendidikan di perguruan tinggi bernama SM_. _Perguruan tinggi ini mewajibkan para mahasiswanya untuk tinggal di asrama. Dan secara kebetulan, mereka mendapat kamar yang sama. Eunhyuk mengambil jurusan seni, dan _roommate-_nya, Donghae, mengambil jurusan teknik. Eunhyuk berasal dari Seoul, sedangkan Donghae dari Mokpo. Sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, bahkan di asrama inilah, tepatnya di kamar inilah pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kepribadian keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Donghae adalah orang yang _innocent, stay cool, _lebih mendekati pendiam, berantakan, dan beringas (?). Sedangkan Eunhyuk adalah sosok ceria yang suka sekali menari dan olahraga, modis, rapi, dan cengeng. Dua makhluk dengan jenis berbeda berada dalam satu ruangan tiap harinya, tentu saja membuat pertengkaran-pertengakaran tak dapat dihindarkan. Mulai dari Donghae yang tak suka Eunhyuk berisik, sampai Eunhyuk yang marah-marah karna Donghae membuat kamar mereka berantakan. Donghae adalah mahasiswa teknik, jadi tak heran jika tugas-tugasnya membuat dia menghancurkan isi kamar dan malas untuk menatanya kembali. Kalau sudah begini, Eunhyuklah yang harus turun tangan, meski sambil mengomel tiada henti. Ketika hal tersebut terjadi, Donghae ikut kesal karna menganggap Eunhyuk sangat berisik. Yang terpenting, hal tersebut selalu dan selalu terjadi setiap harinya, selama hampir dua tahun mereka bersama dalam satu kamar. Kenapa mereka tidak pindah atau bertukar _roommate_? Percayalah! Hampir semua teman-teman mereka menanyakan hal yang sama, namun keduanya tak pernah ingin menanggapinya.

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk secara perlahan. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga memukul pantat Eunhyuk yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari bagian tubuh Eunhyuk lainnya (?).

_PLAAK!_

"Aaaaaaght...!" jangan tanya siapa yang berteriak. Ya, tentu saja Eunhyuk, menurutmu siapa lagi? Dan Donghae? Dia tertawa nista (bersama author XD). Eunhyuk berguling ke sana ke mari yang justru membuatnya semakin kesakitan. Dia ingin membunuh Donghae, andai hukuman bagi pembunuh dihapuskan saat itu juga.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Eunhyuk dengan oktaf tertinggi.

"Siapa suruh tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" balas Donghae santai, seakan jawabannya tak kan menimbulkan berkobarnya perang dunia ke tiga.

"Kau kan tau, pantatku sakit. Kenapa memukulnya? Dasar nemo tak punya otak!" umpat Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam Donghae, sambil salah satu tangan masih menahan pantatnya, sambil berkoar-koar penuh amarah, sambil...lain-lain.

"Berhenti memanggilku nemo, dasar teri!" balas Donghae tak mau kalah. Meski dia tak balas mencengkeram kerah seragam Eunhyuk. Dan begitulah pertengkaran itu terus berlangsung sampai mereka sendiri merasa lelah untuk berteriak atau sekadar mengomel. Tak ada yang mengalah, tak ada yang kalah, dan tak ada...ya...tak ada...

-Eunhyuk POV-

Hari sudah larut, namun aku tak sedikitpun ingin beranjak dari kamar. Sesi makan malam yang biasanya selalu kunantikan, terasa tak menggairahkan. Donghae, si ikan nemo brengsek, bahkan sudah kembali dari acara berkumpul dengan teman-teman maniaknya itu. berarti ini benar-benar sudah larut, ya, dia kan selalu kembali ke kamar hampir tengah malam, setelah lelah mengoceh soal hal-hal tak penting itu. Saat aku meliriknya sekilas, dia seperti biasa, sedang berkutat dengan buku tebal bodoh yang selalu menemaninya setelah teman-teman maniaknya menghilang dari peredaran. Bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan juga sudah berterbangan di bawah ranjangnya, dan ranjangku kurasa. Tapi, saat ini aku merasa terlalu malas untuk berdebat setelah suaraku hampir saja dibuatnya habis karna berteriak-teriak tadi siang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan sesuatu yang diberikan Kyu padaku saat di kelas tadi. Aku langsung saja membuka tasku, dan mendapati sebuah salep berukuran kecil di dalamnya. Seulas senyum menghias bibirku. Aku tau, Kyu adalah yang terbaik, dia selalu tau apa yang aku butuhkan. Dia juga sangat perhatian sekali padaku. Dia rela kembali ke kamar terlambat hanya karna menemaniku menari seharian. Dia rela membagi jatah makannya untukku karna tau bahwa aku tak bisa jika makan hanya ukuran satu porsi asrama. Dia rela memainkan lagu kesukaanku dengan pianonya ketika aku sedang senang maupun sedih. Dan yang pasti, dia selalu membelaku dari serangan ikan nemo brengsek itu!

Aku mulai menungging untuk melakukan ritual mengoles salep, pemberian Kyu, di pantatku. Tangan kiriku memegang salep, kepalaku (tepatnya dahiku) menempel pada bantal, dan tangan kananku mulai meraba-raba pantatku yang masih bercelana. Setelah menentukan tempat yang tepat untuk diolesi salep, aku mulai mengeluarkan sedikit salep pada ujung jari telunjuk tangan kananku. Lalu dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, karna ini sangat sakit sekali, aku mulai menelusupkan jariku ke dalam celana. Dan _shit! _Aku tak bisa. Salepnya justru menempel ke celana, bukan ke kulit pantatku. Ini sulit, karna aku tak bisa melihat ke arah belakang dengan baik. Lagi-lagi di saat yang sangat tidak tepat ini, si ikan nemo brengsek yang punya teman-teman maniak itu, datang menghampiriku dengan wajah yang sulit kuartikan. Kepalaku sedikit pening, dan leherku sedikit sakit karna menungging. Tiba-tiba dia merampas salep yang ada di tangan kiriku. Sebenarnya aku terkejut, bukan, maksudku heran. Apa yang dia inginkan? Kenapa dia suka sekali menggangguku sih?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya datar. Apa dia buta? Jelas-jelas aku memegang salep dan pantatku. Semua orang yang melihat pasti bisa menyimpulkan tanpa harus bertanya dengan tampang ikan bodoh seperti itu kan?

"Aish...jangan menggangguku!" gertakku kasar. Aku mencoba duduk dan meraih salepku, maksudku salep pemberian Kyu, dari tangannya. Namun reaksinya terlalu cepat sehingga dapat menghindari tanganku yang sedang menggapai-gapai tangannya. Lalu dia mendorongku hingga aku kembali ke posisi tengkurap yang kurang elit dengan gema teriakan erangan tanda protes sakitku.

"Diam!" bentaknya. Bodohnya aku terdiam. Menunggu. Aku menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Dasar teri bodoh," baru saja aku hendak membalas ucapannya, dia sudah melanjutkan tanpa memberiku ruang untuk bicara. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengoles salep ini sendiri? Apa kau punya mata di pantatmu?" ucapnya tak kumengerti.

Oke, sebenarnya aku mengerti ucapannya. Hanya saja ucapan itu terlalu bodoh. Tentu saja pantatku tak punya mata. Untuk apa aku punya mata di pantat? Apa hanya untuk melihat ketika aku buang air besar? Huekz...dia menjijikkan!

Dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya, aku lebih memilih diam. Tiba-tiba dia menarik celanaku ke bawah hendak melepasnya. Reflek tangan kananku menghentikan aksinya. Seakan mengerti kekhawatiranku, dia menatapku lembut. Lembut? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak yakin dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengoles salep ini," ucapnya berusaha menghapuskan pikiran-pikiran kotorku. Hei! Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku berpikiran kotor!

"A...aku bisa sendiri," ucapku lirih entah dia dengar atau tidak. Nyatanya dia tetap memelorotkan celanaku sampai selutut. Dan nyatanya juga, aku diam membiarkannya. Bahkan wajahku sedang berusaha kusembunyikan di bantal untuk menghalau warna merah yang entah dari mana asalnya, kurasa sedang menjalar-jalar di pipiku.

Setelah selesai dengan celana pendekku (baca kolor), dia mulai menarik celana dalamku. Aku tak begitu tau apa gunanya menarik keduanya, karna harusnya kulit pantat yang diolesi salep masih bisa dijangkau tanpa melepas celana dalamku. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. Sampai aku merasa...

"Sssshh...," aku seperti mendengar mulutku sendiri sedang berdesis. Rasanya ada benda kenyal, dingin, dan aku yakin basah, sedang mengitari area kulit pantatku yang sakit. Ini bukan tangan yang diolesi salep. Ini seperti lidah... LIDAH?

Kedua tanganku menggenggam ujung-ujung bantal dengan brutal. Bibirku kugigit agar tak mengeluarkan desisan aneh yang tadi sempat lolos begitu saja. Wajahku semakin menekan bantal semakin dalam. Dan entah bagaimana, aku merasa telah menaikkan pantatku menjadi semakin menungging. Sesuatu itu, yang aku yakini sebagai lidah, mungkin lidah Donghae, siapa lagi? Yang kini masih berputar-putar di area yang sama, entah bagaimana memberikan sengatan aneh di jantungku. Aku tidak tau, apakah memang ada saraf yang menghubungkan pantat dengan jantung. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasakan sengatan-sengatan itu menjalar bahkan mulai ke segala arah di tubuhku. Yang lebih aneh, aku merasa semua berpusat di bawah. Tepatnya di bagian tubuhku yang kini sedang tegak menegang. Satu-satunya hal yang kuharapkan saat ini adalah, si ikan nemo itu tak melihatnya, meski jarak mata miliknya terlalu dekat dengan bagian tubuhku yang menegak (menegang) itu.

"Aaah...ehm...," bodoh. Aku merasa bodoh saat desisan berhasil kuhalau, namun sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari itu, desahan, justru kuumbar begitu saja. Salahkan ikan nemo brengsek itu! Dia dengan seenak lidahnya, bukan hanya mengitari kulit pantatku yang sakit. Kini lidah sialan itu, tengah berputar-putar di lubang anusku. Ini gila! Aku tidak tau kalau ikan nemo brengsek itu menjadi gila setelah sekian lama membca buka tebal bodoh dan berteman dengan para maniak.

Berputar, menekan-nekan, dan terakhir yang kuingat mulutnya seakan menghisap anusku. Dan teriakan nista, berhasil kusenandungkan bersamaan dengan terdengarnya ketukan sialan di pintu kamar kami.

"Hykkie...Eunhyukkie...! Gwaencana?", Kyuhyun. aku tau itu suara Kyuhyun. Terdengar panik. Tentu saja, pasti dia baru saja mendengar teriakan nistaku. Pikiranku belum bekerja seratus persen ketika dengan tanpa berperikepantatan, Donghae si ikan nemo brengsek itu, menarik celanaku dan menutup (lebih teoatnya seperti menjepret) pantaku denga terburu-buru. Jangan salahkan jika aku kembali berteriak, namun tak nista, dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aaaaaght...!"

-Kyuhyun POV-

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Suara teriakan yang sangat aku yakini adalah suara Hyukkie terdengar menyayat hati (?). Ketukan (gedoran) tanganku di pintu kamar Hyukkie semakin membahana. Sampai akhirnya seekor ikan, maksudku Donghae si ikan nemo brengsek, julukan yang sering dilayangkan Hyukkie untuknya, dan aku suka sekali menirunya, membukakan pintu dengan wajah yang...err...aku tak bisa memastikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tatarku pada Donghae tanpa melihat wajahnya. Karna sekarang aku sedang menerobos masuk, celingukan, dan mendapati Hyukkie tengah berguling-guling di kasur sambil memegangi pantatnya, dengan ekspresi yang sangat tersiksa. Kuraih kerah baju Donghae dan memepetnya ke tembok terdekat, sambil menendang pintu dengan ujung kaki kananku agar tertutup dan tak ada orang lain yang melihat kami. Mataku melotot tajam ke arahnya sambil menanyakan hal yang sama, yang tadi belum juga dijawabnya.

"Aku? Mengobatinya...kurasa...," jawabnya tenang dan menyebalkan. Aku mengernyit, mendapati salep yang tadi pagi kuberikan pada Hyukkie di kelas, kini tangah ada di genggaman Donghae dengan tanpa tutup. Kurasa aku paham. Donghae, si ikan nemo brengsek ini sedang membantu Hyukkie mengoleskan salep pada pantatnya. APA? MENGOLES PANTAT HYUKKIE? (OK, author mulai terlalu, amat, lebay, sekali). Mataku makin melotot, dan cengkeramanku makin kuat di kerah bajunya. Donghae tak melawan. Dia terlihat pasrah dan...mengejek?

"Kyu...dia benar. Dia hanya membantuku. Lepaskan dia," dan apa lagi ini? Hyukkie. Itu suara Hyukkie sedang membela si ikan nemo brengsek? Aku kesal. Rasanya aku ingin menggoreng si ikan nemo brengsek dan memakannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau teriak?" tanyaku berusaha tetap terdengar lembut di telinga Hyukkie. Kulihat Donghae terkikik mencemooh. Aku mulai mengendurkan cengkeramanku, tak ingin terlihat berang di mata Hyukkie.

"Ehm...itu...itu...karna reaksi dari salepmu sangat berlebihan," jawab Hyukkie, entah kenapa terdengar tak jujur. Mungkin karna aku mendengar kegugupan di sela nada suaranya? Aku menyerah. Kulepaskan Donghae kali ini. Kuambil salepku yang ada di tangannya. Dan perlahan melangkah mendekati Hyukkie yang kini tengah berusaha duduk dengan baik, meski masih menyangga pantatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Aku kan bisa membantumu? Kenapa harus si ikan nemo brengsek itu?" tanyaku beruntut. Ah...semoga saja Hyukkie tak mendengar nada cemburu yang terselip di setiap kata-kataku. Semoga...

"Kekekeke, karna dia tau, siapa yang bisa membuatnya lebih cepat sembuh," jawab si ikan nemo brengsek menyela. Dan entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku memang mendengar dia sedang berusaha menyombongkan dirinya yang lebih dipilih Hyukkie? DIA? DIPILIH HYUKKIE?

###

END

WTH? FF GaJe, bin nista, bin hina, bin tidak berperike-ff-an. Just enjoy it. Happy reading. Author menerima pembantaian, sebantai-bantainya, hahahahaha (EVILAUGH) ^^v

NB: Tadi author sudah kasih tau penyebab pantat Hyukkie sakit, belum? Ah, rasanya jadi tidak penting. Biarlah menjadi misteri belaka...mind to review?


End file.
